All I Want For Christmas
by Vandileir
Summary: A Gohan/Videl Christmas fic by me. all the other g/v writers have one, why not me too ^^


Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own DBZ. Oh how I whish I did, but I don't.  
  
a/n 1: Well all my fellow G/V writers seem to be putting out Christmas fics, so why should I be different. This is a one shot, with no plot, just cutesy fluff. So if you don't like that, don't read, you have been warned.  
  
a/r 1: OMG, I read the most horrible g/v fic( if u can call it a g/v fic) called "Videls Real First Flying Lesson." Now, I'm not gona point out the authors name, that would be wrong( even though he deserves it). But for no reason what so ever he senselessly bashes Videl just because he is a Gohan obsessed fan who thinks Gohan should be with Piccolo. THAT IS NOT FUNNY!!!!! Please, any Videl fan or some one who thinks she and Gohan should be together, FLAME HIM NOW!!!!!! BURN!!!!! And get this, he flamed one of my stories just cuz he didn't like the couple, not based on how it was written or some junk like that.  
  
Ok, now that I ranted a bit, on with the story.  
  
All I Want For Christmas  
  
Videl sighed as she trudged through the mob of students, slowly making her way to her locker.  
  
'Great, another stupid Christmas by my self. Once again daddy made plans that didn't include me. Sometimes I wonder if he forgets I'm his daughter..'  
  
She sighed again, focusing on the task at hand, she opened her locker and put away her books.  
  
'At least I don't have any homework over the vacation. A small consolation.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Gohan could hardly contain his anxiousness and nervousness. He had heard from Erasa how Videl had spent her last few Christmas's.  
  
'I cant believe I got mom to agree to let her spend the holiday with us, I just hope she says she can come.'  
  
He made his way threw the crowd of students to his locker, witch was conveniently just a few down from Videls.  
  
"Hi Videl" he said showing that trade mark Son grin.  
  
"Hey Gohan" she smiled weakly as she replied.  
  
"What are you doing Christmas Eve?"  
  
'The same thing as every year. Nothing.' "I don't know Gohan, why?"  
  
"Ummm. Well, I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything, if you would like to come over Christmas Eve and spend the holiday with us." he finally managed to spit out.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, watching him squirm under her scrutiny.  
  
"Ok." she said nonchalantly. Though inside she was filled to the brim with joy.  
  
"Great!" he said flashing that Son smile once again. "I'll see you the I guess." he said as he grabbed his books and dashed away, hurrying home as fast as he could to tell his mother the great news and start preparing for their guest.  
  
Videl just smiled to her self and shook her head 'It should be nice to spend Christmas with Gohan and his family, it will almost be like having one of my own.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Finally Christmas Eve had come. Gohan paced around the house anxiously awaiting Videls arrival.  
  
"Honestly Gohan, why are you getting so worked up? I am sure you and Videl will have a great time." Chi-Chi said, smirking at her eldest son.  
  
"Mom. please, we are nothing more then friends." 'I mean really, what would Videl want with me? She could have her pick of any guy she wanted.' he thought as a sad smile formed on his lips. Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes.  
  
"We will see." she said, glancing up at the living room door as she turned to go back into the kitchen.  
  
'What was that about?' Gohan wondered as he looked around the doorway he was standing in. As soon as Gohan looked up, he turned pale. There hanging in the door above him, was a sprig of mistletoe.  
  
He was just about to protest when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
'Dende.. great timing Videl.' he mentally sighed as he opened the door. His thoughts soon differed as he caught a first look at the sight before him. There stood Videl wearing snug fitting blue jeans, a green sweater, and a gray parka over that. Her outfit was good, but he always thought Videl looked great whatever she wore. However, it was her hair that had caught his attention. She had let it down, it was still behind her ears with the exception of a few strands framing her face. She was covered in a light dusting of snow, making her seem even more angelic than usual. Gohan just stared.  
  
"Umm.. Hi Gohan." she said cheerfully. "Can I come in, or are you just going to stare at me all night?" smirking lightly as she said it.  
  
Her words snapped him back to reality. "Sorry." he uttered weakly, stepping out of her way and blushing furiously.  
  
She walked in, smirk growing wider as she saw his embarrassment. 'Heh, he's so cute when he blushes.' Normally she would mentally yell at herself for such a stray thought, but she had grown used to the idea that she had fallen for Gohan. She continued into the living room only to be greeted by Chi-Chi.  
  
"Merry Christmas Videl" she said pleasantly.  
  
"YAY! Videls here." said a blur as it bolted down the stairs and attached it self to her leg.  
  
"Hey kid, how ya doing?" Videl said, ruffling Gotens hair slightly.  
  
"I am glad you finally made it, dinner is almost ready."  
  
"Good, I'm starved" Goten said as both he and Gohans eyes lit up.  
  
Videl let out a small giggle and Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Dinner had been uneventful, although Videl was still amazed at how much Gohan and his brother could eat, but she was getting used to it. Soon it was time for Goten to go to bed, and Chi-Chi just fallowed soon after. That left the two teens alone sitting on the couch sipping cocoa and having a very pleasant conversation. Neither really cared which direction the conversation went, both were just happy in enjoying each others company.  
  
Gohan sighed as he looked at his watch. "Wow, its getting late, I guess we should be getting to bed. I guarantee Goten will have us up by at least six."  
  
"Yeah your probably right." she yawned, pulling her self up off the couch.  
  
They both made there way up the stairs and started turning towards there separate rooms.  
  
"Hey Gohan."  
  
"Yes Videl?"  
  
"Thanks. Thanks for inviting me to be here with your family, it means a lot. Its been awhile since I've had pleasant Christmas."  
  
"No problem, its m. I mean our pleasure to have you here" he said, quickly fixing his error"  
  
They shared one last smile before both returned to there respective bedrooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"GET UP GOHAN!!!" said a bouncing Goten. "Its Christmas morning and Santa came!!"  
  
Gohan groaned.. "Goten.." he began, but gave up when he realized he couldn't win. "Fine, why don't u go wake up mom and Videl while I get changed.  
  
Videl woke to a similar reception. "Goten.. never mind, I will be down in a few minutes, ok?" she sighed and got up to get changed.  
  
When both were dressed to there liking, the made there way down stairs at virtually the same time. Once again Goten was bouncing around but this time he was springing around the Christmas tree.  
  
"Calm down squirt, you know mom makes us eat breakfast first."  
  
Goten looked crestfallen. "I forgot." he mumbled, dragging his feet toward the kitchen. Videl let out a small giggle and Gohan just smiled at his younger sibling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Finally Chi-Chi announced breakfast was over.  
  
"Would you like help with the dishes?" Videl asked  
  
"No, but thank you anyway dear, I have an oldest son for that."  
  
Gotens smile grew large as Gohan sweat dropped anime style.  
  
"Why don't you and Goten wait in the living room. We'll be done shortly."  
  
Videl sat in the living room while Goten paced around. All the sudden his smile widened as he hoped into Videls lap.  
  
"Do you wana know a secret?" he asked in a tiny voice  
  
"Maybe" she said wondering what the little seven year old could hide from her.  
  
"Promise not to tell Gohan?"  
  
"I promise" she said, playing along with his game.  
  
"Well.." he began. "I know what Gohan really wanted for Christmas."  
  
"Oh, and what's that?" she inquired.  
  
"You." he said rather simply  
  
Videl was taken back. just a bit. 'ME?! Wait, does that mean Gohan likes me like I like him?'  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, still not believing.  
  
"Yep, he told me the other day when I asked him what he wanted. He said he wanted to pick you up and hold you, and kiss you," he said that part making a face, "because he loves you."  
  
Videls shock hit a new level. 'Gohan loves me too?' she smiled as she thought about her and Gohan.  
  
"I told mommy and she said that she would help Gohan by hanging that." he pointed to the mistletoe over the living room door. "But what does that have to do with Gohan liking you?"  
  
"You will see." she said, with a smirk to make Vegeta proud.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The gifts were given out until all but one remained.  
  
"Here." Gohan said, handing Videl a small box.  
  
"Oh Gohan, you didn't have to."  
  
"I know, but that's ok, I wanted to." He said, that trademark Son grin plastered all over his face.  
  
Once that wrapping paper was gone, Videl opened the box. Inside was a silver locket on a gold chain. She opened it up and tears nearly fell from her eyes.  
  
"Gohan. I don't think anyone has ever given me something this nice."  
  
Inside was two pictures, on the right, hers, and on the left, one of Gohan.  
  
"Read the inscription." he breathed out almost inaudibly.  
  
Tears once again threatened her eyes as she read the words, not once, but twice, checking to make sure she had read it correctly.  
  
It simply stated: To Videl, Love Gohan  
  
She managed to regain her composure. "I have something for you to Gohan" she said with a hint of mischief that only Chi-Chi caught. She said nothing, just watched on, smiling to herself.  
  
"Hold on." she said and walked out the living room door and into the adjacent hall.  
  
"Hey Gohan, come here and give me a hand." They heard from around the corner.  
  
Gohan got up without a word, he was still in thought about how she liked her gift. He was just about to walk through the doorway when Videl stepped out in front of him, smirking just slightly.  
  
"Yes Videl?" he asked  
  
She glanced upward, Gohan fallowed her lead and gulped.  
  
"Gohan.." she said as they started to move closer.  
  
"Videl. I.." the space between there faces closing slowly "Videl, I.. I love you" he managed to stammer out.  
  
"I love you too Gohan" she said as the gap between them closed until there lips met in a sweet and tender, yet passionate kiss.  
  
They finally broke apart, both slightly out of breathe.  
  
"Merry Christmas Videl." Gohan said, a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Merry Christmas Gohan."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The end  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ok, that was better than I thought it would be, anyway, R&R, I feel better about myself when people say nice things about me.. Oh, and happy holidays ^^ 


End file.
